Headache
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: Neither noticed the surprised look Senri gave them. Or the fact Nana had fainted mid-stich of her sewing.  Cooro/Husky with  very  minor Husky/Nana. Shounen-Ai.


**Heya! It's me again (Crazy right) I was just chillin in the Moral Instruments fanfiction section when I began thinking about my fanfic's I did about a year ago. And strangely, this was my most popular one. I wen't back and read it, and nearly puked.  
>i couldn't believe I had written such a...um...poorly written story. So I tried my best to re-write it (Using the same plot as the original story) to try and make it better. I hope you like. :D<strong>

**I don't own +Anima, if I did. There would be an anime, and the manga would be longer than 10 books.**

'_Italics' – Thought_

Normal – Normal text.

Husky idily flickered through his new book (His fifteenth birthday had just been, and the others had brought him a book on differen't jewles. As much as he hated to admit it – the pictures and descriptions were facinating) and tried to get rid of the headache he could feel blooming at the back of his head. It wasn't helping that the mid-day summer sun was begining to burn his exposed arms and legs.

'_Stupid Nana' _He huffed to himself _'And her stupid loud voice'_

I wasn't really Nana's fault, but hey! He needed someon to blame it on. And Nana was the one constantly insisting that he brought her a cherry flavoured cream pastry, which in reply, had gotten him angry, and caused the headache to start.

'_Definatly Nana's fault' _The pretty fish +Anima concluded, eyeing the blonde girl from across the clearing, she met his eye before turning away sharply, crossing her slender arms over her chest in annoyance. Yep. She was still mad at him. Stupid girls and their stupid girly moods.

"Hey! What's wrong!" A chipper voice broke through his trail of thought, directly next to his ear. Husky made a startle shriek and clutched his head. Senri paused from where he was stirring the delightfully smelling soup and glanced over in worry.

"You Idiot!" Husky hissed "I have a headache; Can you just leave me alone in peace? Is that so much to ask"

"You have a headache" Cooro's boyish face was etched with worry, a similar look to what Senri had given him ealier. The tan boy leaned nearer, ignoring all the un-written rules about invading ones personal space, and disregarding Husky's requests of leaving him alone "Why?"

"Because you won't leave me alone!" Husky growled, he head throbbed and he gave a quiet moan, pressing his palm against his forehead. Cooro frowned.

"Maybe you should try and sleep?" Cooro suggested, but the younger boy shook his head stubbornly. God knows what the others would get up to without him watching over them. The more sensible part of his mind reminded him that Senri was a whole six years older than he was, and that he was more than capable of looking after Cooro and Nana.

"No" Husky sighed, he rubbed his temple and flicked over to the next page, reading with interest about how sapphires formed – though he found he couldn't keep his concentration, not with Cooro staring at him like that. He could feel his cheeks growing warm and Husky ducked his head, hoping his now shoulder length hair covered his face.

"Are you feeling ill? Or is the headache that bad" Cooro said quietly, He was glad the fluffy haired teen wasn't shouting like earlier, for the sake of his head. Plus he didn't want a certain bat +Anima snooping in on their conversation.

Husky gasped suddenly when a rough, cool hand pressed itself firmly against his forehead, pushing his silvery fringe away from his eyes in the process.

"You are kinda warm – Are you overheating?" Cooro said, sounding thoughtful.

"I'm okay" Husky said, truthfully, he wasn't alright. Not only had his best friend invaded his personal space, but he'd touched him (Okay, only on the forehead – but he still touched him) But worst of all, he knew his cheeks were a flaming red, and he knew Cooro had felt the shudder that passed through his body at the contact.

"Uh…" Husky cleared his throat slightly; diverting his eyes "Um…I'll distract myself…" he waved his book (The distraction) "If I don't think about it too much, I'm sure it'll go away"

An emotion Husky couldn't place flickered across Cooro's face, and in one swift, fluid movement. Cooro leant forward, the hand that was pressed against his forehead slid over to cup his chin, tilting his head up so their lips met.

Husky gave a shriek of surprise, inwardly kicking himself at how girly it sounded. His mind completely clouding at the feel of Cooro's lips moving against his, the hand holding his chin slackened, coming to rest on the silver haired boy's slim shoulder, after what seemed like eternity (He may be a fish +Anima, but he did need to breathe at some point) Cooro pulled back, eyeing the younger teen in front of him. Husky swore he could see the slight hint of a blush on his sun kissed skin, but it could have been his imagination playing tricks on him.

"Distracted?" Cooro mumbled. Husky was pulled out his daze by the sound of his voice, he flushed brightly and spluttered.

"W…What did you do that for!"  
>"I was distracting you" Cooro said back.<p>

"By snogging me senseless? What on…" Husky trailed off, Cooro's words settling in his mind.

'_Truthfully. I did forget about the __headache' _He thought to himself _'And it's not like it was bad anyway…'_

"So…?" Cooro said, he was now sat opposite him, beaming; his skin glowing. Unlike Husky and Nana, him and Senri tanned nicely. And not looked like he was rivaling a tomato in a colour contest.

"So what" Husky said back, eyeing him wearily, nibbling slightly at his lower lip.

"Did it distract you? From your headache"

"Uh…Yeah, I guess" Husky mumbled, flushing again, rubbing at the back of his neck and diverting his eyes towards the woodland floor.

"Then you won't mind me doing this?" Cooro hummed, he leant forward, and for the second time in the day Husky was caught of guard.  
>Husky couldn't help a little noise of annoyance seep from his mouth, but in all honesty, he did rather like the feeling. Cooro grinned to himself and wound his muscled arms around his 'friends' slim waist.<p>

Neither noticed the surprised look Senri gave them. Or the fact Nana had fainted mid-stich of her sewing.


End file.
